Future's Past.
by Lucia
Summary: Is Mina's Future a lonely one? Or can it be changed by passing destinies. r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

A Glance at the Future.  
Or a Glimpse of the Past?  
--------------------------------------------------------- Neona-chan.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V, Aino Minako, Artemis, or any of the other characters in this story. Don't sue now ^_~  
------------------------------------------------------  
The Dream. Part One.  
  
A dream?  
Had it been just a dream?  
Mina closed her eyes and put down her pencil.  
How could she concentrate at all with such a pressing question about her future.  
She twiddled her fingers and gazed absently out of the window into the deep blue sky.  
'It's always been like this, why did I expect it to change? A glance into my future is but a glimpse of my past'  
The bell rang and the teacher finally stopped talking, she grabbed her bag and walked out onto the street, brushing her hair back behind her ears and out of the wind.  
"Mina! Minako-chan!" yelled a cheerful voice from behind her, turning she saw Usagi and Mamoru.  
Not knowing why, she turned and fled, tears dripping down her face, and over the edge of her nose.  
She ran home. Where else could she go.  
  
Artemis paced up and down infront of Mina, looking at her tear stained face, and her empty eyes.  
"Mina... tell me."  
"Artemis... will I always be alone?"  
Artemis taken aback by the question looked at Mina.  
"What do you m-"  
"Artemis... am I doomed never to find love? Everyone I've ever loved has left me, or I've been forced to leave them. I'm a joke. Goddess of Love and Beauty? Who am I kidding with that?"  
"Now Mina! You're young... you'll find someone!"  
"Artemis. I had a dream, and it was so real. I saw the future. And I was alone Artemis. All alone"  
"Mina..."  
"Don't you remember... in England -him" she choked, not wanting to say the name.  
"I thought he loved me, I loved him... But... but I was wrong. Even Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. I fell for them, but they were just a hoax, they felt nothing for me. And somehow I feel so far away from my friends... why is it... that I'm always the one left out?"  
"Mina, your friends never leave you out..."  
"Artemis they don't even know me. Who do they see Artemis? They see my mask, a happy-go-lucky girl who's a klutz and messes everything up. That isn't me! It isn't!"  
"But that's what you show them!"  
"But do they take the time to know anything else about me? Ami... they know she's more than her smarts. Lita- more than her brawn. Rei, more than her temper. Serena... more! But yet they haven't taken the time to know the real me, they probably suspect they know me, that I'm so shallow anyone can fathom!"  
"I'm sick of being alone Artemis. I'm sick of being average. I'm sick of being seen as shallow."  
"Mina... you know we all love you!"  
"Usagi loves Mamoru. Ami loves Greg. Rei loves Chad. Lita has someone too. Reeni has Helios. Amara and Michelle have each other. Hotaru- Hotaru is still young, and her father loves her. Setsuna and I are the ones that are alone Artemis-chan, and will be forever."  
She lay down on her bed, now dressed in her pyjamas, pulling up the covers over her head.  
"Goddess of Love and Beauty... right. I have no love... beauty maybe. but love" she murmured, getting closer to sleep until she finally nodded of, mouth still in a small frown.  
  
Artemis sighed, his bright blue eyes shining eerily in the darkness.  
Softly he jumped onto the window seat and into the glimmering silver light of the moon.  
He gently nudged Minako's transformation pen, which had been left there carelessly as she had changed.  
"Minako. We all love you." he said in the silence as a bright light came from the pen and enveloped him.  
He suddenly became taller, the two back legs becoming longer, his spine becoming straighter, and forelegs becoming shorter. His face became longer, less plump, and from it came long silver hair. The blue eyes were still there, yet narrower, and there stood the human form of Artemis.  
"Mina... I have a family, in the future. Yet I would give it up for you. Time was supposed to flow, in the same way it would have if you had not been killed in the battle. But yet the ressurection of you girls has changed everything. No longer will you each marry the four generals. You have each found someone else dear to you. Except for you Mina." he gently whispered at the sleeping girls form.  
"Yes. If it were an ideal future, as it was to be before, I must marry Luna and have Diana. Yet, it seems to me that I cannot do that. Before, I would not have been this close to you Mina. This has changed everything. Mina I know you haven't found anyone. But I have found you Mina."  
He walked carefully, as to not wake her, and stood above her bed, he closed his eyes and leaned down. Kissing her.  
"Yes Mina... I have found you." He said, slowly changing back to his feline form "And Mina I love you more than you can imagine, I know you... the true you. And you know me Mina, I will always be there for you"  
He jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her, purring.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Escalating Destiny. Part Two.  
  
"The enemy is strong" beep. blip. beep. "My computer tells me that--"  
Ami was cut off, for there was no one there.  
Mina walked down a tight, empty corridor, gazing at all of the nameless doors on either side, Artemis trotting next to her had the same puzzled expression.  
"What is this, where are we?"  
"I think--" said Artemis "That these were the alternating realities that Ami told us about. Each one is a door into our dreams, a desire come true, yet none of them are truly real"  
"So it's a trap?" said Mina, setting a light hand on the doorknob.  
"Yes... but any of these doors could be a way out... yet I don't knowif you should open any of them..." said Artemis.  
"Well... we have to find a way out to help the girls... maybe they don't think they need me, but I'll show them" said Mina, twisting the doorknob and letting the large silver door open silently.  
A barrier of grey fog stopped their view of the inside, but they could hear light music coming from the inside. Slowly Mina and Artemis passed through the fog... and a bright light was emitted.  
  
"Your eyes  
Never pay attention…  
This wavering heart  
Chases you sadly"  
Artemis opened his eyes to see a theater filled with screaming fans.  
"Ah… yet I want to believe…  
Ah… a gentle feeling…  
Love is not crying yet  
It's only staring  
At this throbbing  
Because it's not a lie now…  
It's not crying painfully  
Because I think of you…  
I only want to be stronger  
than yesterday"  
He looked up at the stage and to his surprise a beautiful golden haired girl singing in a turqoise dress.  
Mina.  
"So that your aim  
to fight for the dream  
won't lose,  
I even cry…  
  
Ah… it's just like that day by day…  
Ah… I'm proud…"  
Mina's dream... to be an idol. Yes this door was not the exit, but a window into her dream.  
"Love is not crying yet  
I hold tight this thought  
To live bravely ---  
I only change now…  
It's not crying forlornly ---  
(That's) for sure everytime  
Within this heart ---  
It seems like it's because of you…"  
Jumping onto the stage Artemis lept at Mina, but in that instant the whole theater wavered.  
"Oh Artemis..."  
It was Mina's voice, yet where was she?  
Artemis looked over and to his surprise Mina was resting on his shoulder... Shoulder?  
Now it was his dream.  
Mina wearing a long flowing dress, her gloved hand in his, her blue eyes gazing up at his.  
But it wasn't true.  
This wasn't Mina.  
Artemis frantically looked around and saw another door in the distance.  
He sadly gazed into the pseudoMina's eyes, savouring the last beautiful glance and parting his hands from hers.  
"It will happen someday. With the real Mina."  
With that he ran to the door and opened it, reverting back to cat shape as he went.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hehe, is this the end? No.  
Don't worry all ye people who liketh this story, I'm just regrouping my thoughts for the next part!  
By the way, song lyrics are from Ai wa mada nakanai, or Love is not Crying Yet.  
I obtained the lyrics from here- http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bridge/2526/lyrics/Chara/Yajima/nakanai.htm  
Thanks for reading, and please review!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Questioning Fates. Part Three.  
  
He was looking through a window into a beautiful, large house.  
The house was made of brick, and infront of it was parked a very expensive sports car.  
A limousine stopped infront of the house and a tall, thin girl in a flowing white dress and shawl on her head came out, setting her sunglasses over her eyes.  
He heard a man's voice as the front door opened, but he couldn't see the figure, yet the voice seemed vaguely familiar... Mina's gloved hand went up, accepting the one in the door, her eyes still strange, in a trance.  
Torn between not wanting to see who was inside the door, waiting for Mina, and saving Mina from this false destiny.  
He closed his eyes and rushed forwards, as his paw touched Mina, the scenery once again wavered and disappeared.  
"Is it time for one... for one of my dreams?" he thought to himself.  
The scenery opened to that of a normal school, many kids in uniforms walked down halls to classes.  
  
"So... Kiri-sama? How was the History test for you? I think I bombed it."  
"No way! That was totally easy, I'm sure I aced it."  
"Hrr.... Always the brain..."  
  
The voices surrounded him, and he looked down.  
He was also wearing a uniform, the same as everyone else.  
His long silver hair had been cut short, in a hair cut resembling Mamoru's.  
He was casually holding his books to his side.  
He glanced forward and saw a flushed girl approaching him, clutching something in her hands.  
Her blond hair swept past her knees, and her bright blue eyes glittered.  
'Yes' he thought. 'Yes, this is definately my dream'  
"Um..." said Mina, blushing. "Sempai?"  
"Yes?" said Artemis  
"Well... well... this is for you!" she said, shoving a letter in his hand and rushing off.  
A single tear slipped down his face as he pocketed the letter.  
"I musn't open it." He said, waiting for the scenery to waver once more.  
And it did.  
But this time, the senshi were reunited.  
  
"Did everyone have the same reality trip we did?" asked Usagi, clutching Luna.  
"Seriously Usagi, I cannot believe the kind of dreams you have..."  
Serena blushed and let Luna drop to the ground.  
"Well I went through it..." said Ami "and I'm kind-of glad to be out of it..."  
"It makes my dreams look so far away" said Rei  
"No, I think it's going to let me realize mine faster" said Lita  
"I saw what I could have, and I liked it, now I'll work harder to achieve it"  
Mina was quiet, pulling on her skirt nervously.  
"Hum, what's wrong Mina?" asked Usagi glancing over at her friend  
"Artemis...?" questioned Luna.  
  
Mina began to hum the tune of the song she had sang in her first dream.  
"Those weren't my dreams, senshi"  
"What?"  
"Well not in a sense-- those were my old dreams, but I have simpler ones now.... This enemy isn't as powerful as we think, they make illusions of our dreams, yet not of our deepest dreams. But I was thinking.  
Maybe this is a smaller enemy, a henchman. What if the real enemy is to come. Will it show us our deepest dreams? Will we be able...--"  
Artemis cut her off "Will we be able to escape from them."  
The senshi looked bewildered.  
"Wasn't it hard? Letting go of those dreams, wasn't it? Well these were the smaller opportunities, the ones we can easily achieve on our own... not easily persay, but with proper training yes-- that's our future. But, if they delve deeper they'll find those dreams that people work forever at but don't achieve. What if they find those, what if we can't escape from them, and are trapped forever?" said Mina, looking at the senshi sadly.  
Lita stood up and took a breath.  
"I know what you mean-- I saw my tea shop, and it was so perfect, full of people, each with praise of my cooking, so many people were happy. And I was there, serving the tea and baking my goodies, working hard days, but getting so much satisfaction of it all... I almost couldn't leave it."  
Rei looked over.  
"I was in a large private jet, with the guy of my dreams at my side. My laptop was buzzing, offers to sing- act- model... my company doing so well. I was travelling around the world... My dream was there laid before my, just like I'd envisioned it, and yes... for a second or two, I didn't want to leave."  
Ami smiled.  
"I was a doctor, and I had so many patients, some very hard cases... I was on call at the Emergency room, and everyone's adrenaline was high, every minute someone was being brought in, needing our attention to survive. My skill was all there, I was a high-paid doctor-- but that didn't matter. I saved someone's life. I didn't want to leave, I was just getting started--...."  
Usagi nodded slowly.  
"My little family was flourisihing. Reeni was playing, Mamoru and I working in the garden, planting roses. Shingo, my brother was there, playing with Reeni and Motoki. While my mother and father were happily sipping lemonade on the porch. The roses were blooming, and that night, my whole family had a barbeque...The fireflies were flying, and the lanterns burning softly... it was just so beautiful. I didn't want to leave either"  
  
Mina looked over at Artemis and stroked his head.  
"Artemis thank you..."  
He looked puzzled.  
"Thank you for being with me, I wouldn't have has the power without you."  
  
"Thank you Mina..." he thought to himself  
"Without the thought of you guiding me... I wouldn't have been able to do anything..."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short short short ne?  
Well it's almost 11 pm, and I have State Tests tomorrow ^^  
I hope you liked this part, it wasn't exactly exciting, just some theoretical views on the new enemy.  
Any suggestions for the enemy?  
*shrugs* ^^;; don't look at me, I haven't got a clue  
Email me with questions and comments at aishakitty@hotmail.com  
And please, read and review  
thanks!  
  
--Neona-chan, supporter of-  
  
Mina and Artemis  
Umi and Clef  
Sora and Matt  
Sakura and Li  
Hitomi and Van  
Roger and Dorothy  
Tenchi and Ryoko  
  
[and so on, so forth]  



End file.
